


Short Stories and Random Works

by HurricaneSpaget



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneSpaget/pseuds/HurricaneSpaget
Summary: Hello! This is my work of random ideas and I really hope you enjoy it!





	Short Stories and Random Works

He didn't mean to do it...

He didn't mean it...

But he was just so _angry_....

 

He curled in more on himself in the corner of the dimly lit room as he sobbed, looking at her bloody, broken body.                                                                                                  

 

Her body lay sprawled, soaked in her own blood on the floor of the small room. Her face unrecognizable for he bashed it in so many times on the wall.

 

Her innards were spilled out all over the floor from his furious and violent stabbing. Her blood was splattered on the wall and floor so beautifully that he couldn't believe it came from someone so vile.

 

He tried to recall which came first. The stabbing or the bashing in of her head.

 

He did this while picking up the hunting knife he used on her to slit his own throat.

 

 

After all, it was that  ** _creature_** that ordered him to do such a thing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's SinfulPsycho135 and I hope you enjoy this work of random nonsense! Positive critique is greatly appreciated.


End file.
